


Room"mates"

by Jessicaxtegan



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Roommates, football camp, obviously more characters but I'm not writing loads lol, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaxtegan/pseuds/Jessicaxtegan
Summary: Where Aaron, Adam and Robert go to a football camp. The only problem is, Aaron and Robert hate each other but are forced to become roommates.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> There will be violence, smut, past deaths & traumatic events, there will also be mild homophobia, everything will be mild though. :-)

AARON POV  
"Come on mate, you can't miss this opportunity, it's what you want." Adam asked as we sat in the waiting lounge of the airport. It's only a few hour and a half but I'm still pretty nervous, all the players there will do better than me and I'll completely humiliate myself.  
"Mate? You alright?" Adam spoke again, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just bricking it about the camp to be honest." I replied truthfully taking a large sip of my coffee.  
"True I'm a well better player than you." But I knew he meant no harm as he smiled playfully, I shook my head and laughed.  
"You know your narssassim is your worst quality right?"  
"Ey mate but how can it be worst and will a quality." He laughed throwing a peanut at my forehead.  
"Shut up."

 

I tried to sit as comftable as I can on very unconftable chairs, begging to worry about all the worst outcomes.  
"Adam, what if they send me home?"  
"As if mate you're the best player I know" he scoffed as if what I told him was unbelievable.  
"You've not met other players though, what if people hate me there."  
"Well just try not to beat them up okay don't want you getting yourself arrested to we? Chas will beat me up if I let you beat someone else up. Ah! Chas she reminds me, have you got your medication."  
"Yes sir."  
"Don't say that people will think I'm gay and I'm trying to pull those hot girls over there." He said nudging his elbow in my side and wiggling his eyebrows at some brunette and red head on the other chairs.  
"Yes dad"  
Adam laughed showing his white teeth to the girls.  
"Flight 30372 to London is now boarding, please make your way to gate 7." The female robotic-like voice spoke through the loud speakers and we threw our coffee cups in the bin and began to make our way to gate 7, taking out bags with us.

I showed my ticket to the woman, but I was scared, even though I know I've not done anything wrong but what if I have? All thoughts racing through my head but she gave me a forced smile and let me get on the coach, ready to board the plane.

"Aaron this is it, this is the start of our dreams."  
"Yeah. It is" I replied trying to take everything in. This was actually happening. Football is my escape from everything, whatever I'm feeling whether it's anger or hurt I just take everything out on that football, I put all my energy and focus into it. "This is it." I whispered to myself, following Adams words. 

 

Robert on the other hand only had his sister saying her goodbyes at the airport and he was alone, sometimes he wondered if this was is fault but on the other hand he just thought he was better than most people, mistaking his confiendence for arrogance but really he was just proud of himself. Proud of how far he's come, alone. Without the help of no one after his dad left him to fend for himself when he was just a stupid kid. "I deserve this, I have earned this. I hope you're proud of me now dad, I hope you're proud." Robert tried to hold back his tears in the mirror of the bathroom airport. Robert wiped the small droplets of tears from his eyes and grabbed his luggage beside him, boarding into the plane, and never looking back.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be in Aaron's pov until I state otherwise.

As soon the flight attendants said we could get off, I walked down the isle and down the steps, determined.  
"Aaron slow down will ye! And grab another bag your practically brought nothing!" Adam shouted and I slowed down for him to catch up and hand me a bag. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway mate we've got ages."  
"I want to get there before anyone else, settle in and stuff and if we can pick dorms i want to be with you before we are allocated forms or whatever."  
"Erm who said I want to be with you?." Adam retorted with a smug grin on his face that made me chuckle.  
Adam and I pushed passed the ally's of people as we got our suitcases off the belt.  
"Watch where you're going will you!?" A blonde haired man shouted, angered by my barging past. He paused for a second eying me up and down."Don't expect you to know any manors though you're a right scally."  
"Id watch your mouth if I were you." A clenched my jaw and yelled back.  
"Just get out my way will ye, places to be." He said and walked away as if nothing had happened. God 2 minutes in London and I already get poncy people thinking they're better than me. I clenched my jaw and fist harder as I watched the man walk away. Adam put his hand on my shoulder, to tell me now to get into any trouble.  
"Be the bigger person, were here to do well not to cause fights and chaos." He smiled before letting his arm off my shoulder to call a taxi.

 

"I'm Oliver Dey, in head coach of this camp, nice to meet you all, you only come to see me if you are in trouble off your superiors, like I said, nice to meet you but in the nicest way possible I hope I don't see you again. Oh, and welcome to London, lads."  
The man dressed head to toe in a white and grey suit, he seemed polite but I didn't want to be sent to him. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad after all. The man walked away and 3 men in sports gear stood in front of us.  
"I'm Raymond." The middle aged man spoke. "This on my right is Jerome, and on my left is Issac." We are your head coaches."  
Jerome talked next. "you are from all different weird and wonderful places of the world but we are all here for one reason and one reason only, and that is to play football. This is not just a game with your friends, if you are serious, this is your career, how well you play is how well you get payed, but here of course, we are training you. If you respect us, we will respect you, but we also expect you to respect your teammates and friends as over the year coming you will be working with them every single day, I don't expect you to behave like children, if you have issues, get over them, I'm not here to listen to girls bickering."  
I wasn't here to make friends with my teammates they were my colleagues, I am here to get signed, nothing else. They proceed in telling us what to do and what not to do but I wasn't really paying attention as I was more concerned to see who I was up against, as I looked around the players, I recognised the blonde I bumped into earlier. But I wasn't going to let him stop me, including me and Adam there was around 50 lads. My eyes couldn't help but wander to the blonde, he looked anxious, like most of us. As I continued to stare, he caught me and looked back at me with arched eyebrows and clenched teeth to say "what are you looking at." I smirked at him and shook my head. He walked closer to me and whispered into my ear. "Stay the fuck away from me, faggot." And he walked away, my eyes didn't move from him as I gave him a burning glare. He only smirked at me before turning his attention to the coaches once again. I could literally feel the anger bubbling inside me, I fucking hate him so much.

 

"Right okay boys you can stop falling asleep on us now as the boring talk is over, as some of you have had long flights, you can play around today and get to know your teammates. But before you do so we need to sort out room arrangements. You will eached be placed in a room of 2. You will be placed with a person from another country or city so you can broaden your horizons. I was gutted that I couldn't be with Adam but atleast I wouldn't be with that posh blonde either. We was all allocated rooms and sent to them to unpack. I listen for mine and Adams name to see who we was put with.  
"Adam Barton and Ryan Joseph." Room 16  
"Aaron livesy and Calum Aguilar." Room 18. It wasn't too bad as Adam was my but one neighbour. Kind of.

I sighed and stood up, everyone looked scared. I picked my bags and suitcases and brought them too my room.  
As I reached my room I saw the door was already open with a tan brunette man sat on one of the single wooden beds. He was a few inches taller than me and more filled out. "Hey Aaron I'm Calum." He held his hand out for me to shake. He hand a strong European accent, possibly Spanish? I shook his hand and let go.  
"Yeah I'm Aaron, where you from then?"  
"Portugal and you must be from England."  
I laughed, my accent was way too common.  
"Oh I thought you were Spanish"  
"Basically the same thing,I guess."

As I took notice of my room it was just plain white with two wooden single beds with a blue football kit folded nicely on each of them. The bathroom was small, a wide enough shower to fit 2 in though. I placed my phone on the bedside cabinet and me and Calum began to get changed into the kits we were given. 

As we finished getting dressed, Adam knocked at my door, excited.  
Rubbing his hands together making a slap sound he smiled wide.  
"So lads, ready to play some ball?"  
"Hell yea"

 

As we got outside the coos he, Jerome, I think? Spoke " so just some simple kick about football today, nothing harsh, dont want to knock all off the fun out of you do we?." He gave group names and me and Calum was on the same team.  
"We are going to win"  
"Fuck yes we are" I replied as we began to shake hands with the other time, the game was nothing serious, laughing was involved a few off moves but nobody cared it was just a playful game until we had to swap teams.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I need to clear up so things won’t get confusing:  
> Aaron and Robert are not out.   
> Only Adam knows Aaron is gay.  
> Aaron has been with guys before but Robert has not. This was before Aaron changed his name to Dingle. Also Robert is a goal keeper and Aaron plays on the pitch.

As we finished the first match and was moving onto the next team I realised we were playing against the rude blonde.   
“Hey man don’t worry we’re playing against a goalie.” Calum attempted to reassure me.  
And then he spoke, mimiking Calum.   
“Hey man don’t worry we’re playing against a twink.” He looked dead in my eyes with no emotion but rage whatsoever. All the other team members frowned at the blonde. I moved closer to him my teeth grinding against each other and my fists clenched so hard that my fingernails was ripping chunks of my hand.  
“What the fuck did you just say? If anyone is a twink I’d say it’s you, since you look like a barber and all.” My face was so close to his he could probably feel the vibration from my words.

“Robert you’re going to get kicked off the program.” So his name is Robert then.

“Oi! Lads! Why haven’t you started your game yet? Tick tock come on.” Coach said

“Robert grab the ball.” I tried to sound normal as possible.  
“Why? Going to bend me over and fuck me? Oh wait no! I forgot you’re the one taking it up the ass right?”  
I had enough of him and his smart mouth. It happened so fast that I didn’t even remember my fist colliding with his jaw until he was on the floor.  
I had hit him. Hard. He stood back up clenching his jaw in his hand.   
“What the fuck was that for!” He screamed at me, pushing me backwards with his spare hand.   
“What the fuck is going on here!” Great.coach. I knew I was going to get kicked out because I can’t control my stupid temper.  
“Get to the office, now.” We both just stood there, stunned in shock as to what happened.  
“NOW!”  
It would be extreme, wouldn’t it? To kick us both out?  
As we walk towards the office we both held our heads in shame, as we felt all eyes staring at us, disappointed.   
As we walked into the office, Robert took a seat but I stayed standing.   
“Do you boys care to tell me why you are fighting?”   
We both stayed silent.  
“I’m disappointed in both of you, you both are amazing players and on your first day here you break out into a fist fight.” He sighed and looked at us with sincerity in his eyes.  
“You both are not little children anymore, you’re here to play football, professionally. And if you can’t get along with each other then you’re going to have to become roommates, I’m sorry lads.”  
“What? That is ridiculous!” Robert blurted out but I stayed silent.

 

“What’s the reason coach made you and him move together anyway?” Calum spoke as I collected my things, good job I didn’t unpack much really.  
“Thought it would make us bestmates but can’t be mates with someone if you kill them.”  
Adam sat on my bed shaking his head in disappointment, I hated disappointing people, but it’s all I ever seem to do.  
“Ey mate but what it he kills you first.” Ad spoke up.  
I scoffed, utterly wondering if he actually just said that.” What with his noodle arms? He’s got nothing mate.”  
As I finished packing me stuff, Calum gave me a pat on the back.”was nice living with you for the whole of 10 minutes.”  
I laughed and Adam helped me with my bags.  
“see you at dinner.”  
“See ya”  
And I shut the door, my suitcase rolling behind me.  
I walked down the corridor to the room I was going to, room 22A, it was empty with some bags left unpacked, I hear the shower running, knowing Robert was in there.  
I sighed loudly before throwing myself on the empty bed, wanting the day to be over already.  
I began to fall asleep until I heard the shower turning off, Robert walked out in a white towel around his waist, his damp hair making him look different to his usually styled hair.   
“That’s my bed move.”  
“Well I’m sat on it now so get the other one.”  
“No.”  
“You’re so sensitive like a little girl.”  
“shut up this is all your fault!”  
“Well I’m not the one saying lies am I?”  
“Cmon me and you both know that’s not lies don’t we, Ive seen the way you were staring at me.” Robert spoke and slowly grazed his hands across the towel wrapped around his waist.  
I frowned at him and pushed him hard but he only smirked again. I began to make my way to the bathroom when he stopped me.   
“Sorry but you picked the bed on the other side to the bathroom, meaning my side is the side with the bathroom on it.”  
“Are you actually fucking serious right now?”  
“Deadly.”  
I gave up arguing with him and began to take off my kit and change into normal clothes.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some kudos, uno ;)

“I actually fucking hate him.” I spoke to Adam as I stabbed my food with the fork.  
“I know he’s an idiot but did you take your meds this morning?”  
I was silent for a while before I slowly shook my head.  
“Aaron you need to take them, it’s for your own benefit, anyway Liv and Chas said I needed to look after you.”  
I heard him rattling in his bag and I heard the pills shaking inside the box. I bit down on my gum and shook my head giving him a death glare.  
“Not now Ad.”  
“No one will see if you do it quickly.” He said whilst putting 2 small capsules in the palm of my hand and pushing a plastic cup of water towards me. I looked around to see i any of my teammates were watching to find they were busy with their own business. I took the pills and swallowed them with the water given.  
“Good. I care you know. You’re my best mate you mean the world to me and I’ll be gutted if you miss out on your dream because you’re sick.”  
I ignored him, I hated when they spoke about my illness like I can’t take care of myself.  
We sat in silence through the rest of our meal, occasionally speaking to other teammates until we had finished our dinner.  
“I’m sorry you know Ad, for all this on our first day here.” I said as we walked out of the canteen.  
“It’s okay just make sure you take your meds yeah?”  
I turned to look at Adam who was looking at me with a child-like smile.   
“Come ere mate” he said pulling me into a half held hug.  
“Yeah get off.” Pulling away and laughing.  
We both went out separate ways and I walked down the corridor and into my room, shutting the door behind me quietly only to find I didn’t even walk another step until I was pinned up against the wall.  
“What the fuck are you doing!” I yelled pushing him off me.  
“You’ve lost it mate.” I spat again.  
“Oh, you think I’ve lost it? Take a hard look at yourself.”  
“What are you talking about.”  
“I saw him, your boyfriend, giving you some stuff, what was it? Steroids?”  
I looked at him dumbfounded.  
“You’re such an idiot it’s my medication.” I shook my head at him.  
“Yeah I know I just wanted to hear you say it. He said pulling up my box of pills from under his bed.”  
I pinned him up against the wall by his collar and by his hair.  
“You think that’s funny do you?!” I spat, gritting my teeth.  
“Knew you were a crazy, Ive seen the scars, you get some sick twisted perverted kick out of it don’t you.”  
“You think that’s fucking funny do you?” My hands now reaching and squeezing his throat. He began to struggle for breath so I let go and pushed him. I pointed my finger at him” you ever go through my stuff again, you’re dead.” I yelled, grabbing my pills and locking myself in the bathroom.

 

ROBERTS POV

I was playing kick about before the actual matches with Liam and Mohammed when hey pointed out the bruise Livesy gave me on my neck. “What’s that on your neck, is that a hickey.”  
I ignored them pulling the kit shirt up higher trying to hide it.  
“Robert Let’s look yeah.” Mohammed pushed.  
“Leave it yeah.” I gritted back.  
Mohammed threw his hands up and walked away, deciding to leave it at that, but Liam kept pushing, I had met Liam at the airport and decided to stick with him.  
“Robert.”  
“I said leave it.”  
He carried on and moved my hand away from my neck so he could take a better look.  
“Oh my god look that’s a bruise.... it’s a hand mark! Did Aaron do that? You need to tell coach Robert that’s bad.”  
“Look listen Liam it was my fault I pushed him, you know what I’m life, I push people till they snap, I deserved it.”  
“Right but if it happens again, tell me okay?” He spoke, he clearly didn’t want to push my boundaries as he knew I was uncomfortable and wanted the subject dropped as soon as possible.  
“Will do.”

 

Our coach was Raymond today.  
“Right boys! We will be working separately today. But we will be doing the warm up together, goal keepers will go with Jerome and everybody else will come with me.”  
With the clap of his hands, we all set off running. Liam giving Aaron death stares and Aaron giving them to me. Liam should know that I do not want him to approach Aaron about this, no matter what.  
I was shocked with what Livesy did to me yesterday, it was so unexpected and uncalled for and if I was honest with myself I’d admit that I was slightly scared of him, I’d never let him know that though.

Practice went by quickly and they wasn’t joking when they said it would be difficult, camp really wasn’t a time to mess around.  
During the last game me and Aaron was put in a team together. I was playing not as a goal keeper this time. The game went by and not many goals were met.   
“Aaron I’m free.” I shouted as I had a clear shot to score a goal, he turned to me but didn’t pass the ball, instead passing it to Adam who missed the goal.  
I frowned and shook my head at him, as well as others.

The game ended 1-2 and I was annoyed because we could have at least drew if Aaron wouldn’t have passed his anger into the game, he not only did that but he made himself look stupid. It irritated not only me but the rest of the teammates.

The whistle blew and the game was over, I sat on the floor and coach was speaking but I wasn’t playing any attention. I only listened to the parts where Aaron was being criticised for not passing to me when I was open. 

 

When we got back to the room, we had to fill out medical papers and I glanced at Aaron’s, to find it empty.

“You need to write down your illness.”  
He ignored me.  
“It’s serious, you need to write stuff down like that.”  
“What do you mean like that?” He whispered loudly.  
“Well you put your hand around my throat and I have a big fucking bruise there, I mean stuff like that you need to mention idiot.” I mumbled.  
He took a step towards me.  
“Show me.”  
“Well you should know what it looks like since you did it.”  
He grabbed me and pulled down the collar of my shirt. He gasped.  
“Fuck. I’m so sorry.” He looked genuinely sorry and shocked with himself.  
“Can you take it off.” He spoke again with pleading eyes.  
I knew he meant no harm by the guilt look on his face so I did as he ordered me to.  
He stepped closer and I felt his finger tips graze across my skin, my breath hitched.  
I bit my lip to try keep my breath stable, I didn’t know why this was happening, Ive never felt like this before.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all I said as my hands found their way to his hips and my face buried until his neck.  
“what are you doing Robert?” He questioned, confused.  
“Like I know.” I said but I pulled him closer to me as we were now pressed chest to chest and I honestly loved his skin against mine.  
“Robert.” He warned to say you’re going to regret this.  
I placed my lips on his neck and began to kiss it.  
He stopped me in my actions.   
“Robert.” He warned again “you’re going to hate yourself for this.”  
“you want it though, don’t you.” Was my only reply, smirking.  
He shook his head and walked into the bathroom, locking the door and turning the shower on. This was not an opportunity. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Why did I do that. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

AARONS POV

I was woke up from my deep sleep as I felt a weight on my body. I groaned and pushed them off me.  
"Come on sunshine wakey wakey." Adam softly slapped my face.  
I groaned again.  
"Come on get up practice is in 30 minutes and if you don't get up now you won't have time to eat."  
He sat up off my bed and grabbed my pills and the bottle of water sat next to me. I swallowed them, knowing I had to take them.   
"Now come on my little druggie."  
I pulled the sheets over my head.  
"Why are you so tired anyway? Rough night?"  
"Just all this crap with Sugden getting on my nerves." I snapped.  
"Well atleast there's been no more fights." I tensed up and bit my cheek. Because he was wrong, he was so wrong.  
"I strangled him." I blurted out.  
"What?" He looked at me confused.  
"He went though my bags and found my pills!"  
"Well shout at him you can't fucking kill him!" Michael burst out in a whispered yell.  
" I just tried to scare him."  
"Well I bet that worked didn't it you need to be careful with your meds mate."  
"They didn't work."  
"I don't know what to say mate, but atleast the coaches know now about your condition."  
I let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, no. I ripped that to pieces, they are not knowing." Adam was about to reply to my words but we stepped into the canteen, but Adam grabbed me by the collar pulling me to a side where no one could hear us.  
"I don't wanna hear it."  
"I don't care what you want to hear it or not you're listening loud and clear, why would you do something so stupid as not hand in your medical forums? You trying to get yourself kicked out for something so little and pathetic? You need to tell them." Adam said in a rushed whisper.  
"It's not like I tried to kill him on purpose is it?" Adam stayed silent, studying my face.  
"Oh god you think I'm a psychopath don't you." I laughed.  
"Course I don't mate. I'm just worried that if you did something so serious like that and your medication couldn't even bring you down then I'm worried what you'll be like without you being on your medication."  
I walked away from him and grabbed my breakfast. I sat down and saw one of the other plays glaring at me.  
"The fuck you looking at?"  
"I thought you were alright but now I can see that you're a maniac." He said before giving me another glare and walking away.  
Adam put his hand on my shoulder but I harshly brushed it off me walking towards the table Robert was sat at.  
I walked towards Robert and lifted him up by his shirt. I could see he was scared on his eyes.  
"You're a little bitch. Telling your friends stuff I told you not to tell anyone about."  
I let go and he pulled me into a corner to speak.  
"I didn't tell him he found out after the marks you made, he assumed."  
"Tell your mate if he comes near me again I won't hesitate to knock him out, just like I did with you."  
"I'm not scared of you." He huffed mercilessly.  
I laughed and pressed the bruise on his throat.

 

ROBERTS POV

 

It was 12pm midnight and Aaron stormed through the door.   
"I know you fucking told him don't lie about it."  
"Aaron I swear I didn't." Telling him the truth I scoffed at his stupidity.  
"Yes you fucking did."  
"Go ask your little boyfriend what he thinks."  
"Stop trying to annoy me! He's not my fucking boyfriend you're trying to annoy me so I hurt you again and I end up going home."  
"Aaron I'm not that cruel I swear." I insisted but carried on. "I didn't tell him I swear he found out and when he did I told him not to tell anyone, I won't make that mistake again."

"He's doing a good job ain't he."  
"You know what I've done nothing wrong so suck it." I said putting my middle finger up at him.  
"You know what? I will." He said coming over to my bed I was lay on.  
"The fuck are you doing?" I asked as he pulled my covers off me so I was just lay on bed with my boxers.  
"You're always making gay jokes and it leads me to hitting you so this time I'll do something different." He said in a monotone like voice and grabbed my ankles pulling my legs off the bed.  
I sat up as my legs dangled off the bed, I was so confused as to what was happening but I looked at him as he pulled my legs apart and crouched on the floor sitting between my legs.  
"You know Robert it's funny you making all these gay jokes when you're getting hard yourself and I've not even touched you."  
"I never said I wasn't gay."  
"So you are?" He asked.  
"No."  
"Then what are you?"  
"I'm everything." I replied with a wink. Aaron took ahold of my member, trying to get it fully hard.it felt good but I wasn't giving him the pleasure of knowing that he made me feel good, so I tried my best to sit there with a blank face. He glanced at me every so often to see if he was getting anything out of me, but he didn't.  
"You can admit it feels good you know."  
"You just don't feel that good." I replied simiply.  
He cocked his head to say challenge excerpted. He flicked his thumb over my head a few times but I gripped onto the sheets, no sounds coming out. He flicked his thumb over it once more and without any warning he dipped his head, beginning to suck the tip.  
I bit my lip, careful as I wanted no sounds to come out. He did feel good.  
Aaron went further down taking all off me in the warmth of his mouth made it hard to keep myself together it I breathed in and out of my nose, strong, keeping myself collected.  
"Getting there." He said in a hoarse voice.  
"Still not good enough, twink." I said making him look at me irritated.  
"Asshole." He mumbled before going down again, letting his mouth work me up and down quickly, caressing my balls with his other free hand. He worked up and down and began to hum against me, making me let out a strangled moan I was so desperate to keep in.  
His smirk annoyed me so I grabbed him by his hair, pushing him forward and making him gag. I laughed as he pulled off me, coughing loudly.  
He glared at me again before grabbing my base tightly, making me let out a little whimper. Aaron went down on me again, determined to prove something to himself and me, as he went down faster and harder.  
In the end I couldn't keep my moans inside and I released them during pants.  
Aaron hummed once again and I came into his mouth without warning.   
He swallowed without any hesitation and I pulled my boxers back up after he lay in his bed.  
"Something you do daily then?" I spoke up.  
"Shut up." He replied.  
I decided to let that slice but I ended up speaking again.  
"You're going to bed with a boner?"  
"I don't have one."   
"Wow you came in yours by just sucking me off? You really are a little cockslut aren't you?"  
I looked up at the ceiling and laughed.  
"Whatever sugden."


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave some kudos, it’s much appreciated.

“You sounds like you’re getting sick.” Adam told me. I shook my head as I coughed.  
“No just need to drink more.” I said remember the previous night before.  
I think the most embarrassing thing was he now knew. Robert knew. I don’t know why or how the hell it happened but it did.  
Robert acted like nothing had happened, he made some jocks this morning, mocking my hoarse voice but nothing what to ever about last night.  
“Ok mate you better not get sick, a week until our first game and we need to be in top 10.” He grinned excitedly.  
I smiled and nodded my head at him, beginning to jog over to the water bottles I shouted and turned back at him.  
“Just need some water.”  
As I grabbed my water bottle and took a gulp, I felt it being snatched out my hands.  
“Coach wants to talk to us after practice.”  
“What for?”  
“Do I look psychic to you?” Robert smirked.  
“You’re such a dick.”  
“Wow Livesy, still have my dick in your mind then?”  
“You know what fuck you.” I said giving him the finger and taking my water back off him.  
“Wonder what daddy thinks about your profanity.”  
I turned and looked at him with a locked jaw and burning eyes.

“Don’t fucking talk about my family.”  
“Why they as-“ I cut him off as my fist launched to his jaw, he groaned and fell back into the unstable table behind him, making it collapse and all the drinks on top of it, come crashing down on him. Words could not describe how tired I was of Robert, he was exhausting and a time waster.  
He held his nose as he stood up, shaking his head at me. “You know what Aaron, you’re pathetic, you come across as this ‘hard man’ but you’re just some scared little kid deep down, you’ve got some issues you psycho.”  
I chuckled at him. “I’m not a psycho you don’t even know what that mean.”  
“How aren’t you a psycho? You want to kill me every chance you fucking get and you wouldn’t even fill in your medical papers because you’re ashamed because you know you’re sick in the head.” He tapped the side of his head.  
“You know nothing about me Robert.”  
Robert raised his voice and began to shout at me. “Aaron will you just grow the fuck up and stop wallowing in self pity because it’s becoming old news Aaron.”  
“Like you’re some tough man.”  
Our eyes locked, as if challenging one another.  
As no moves were made I began to walk away .  
“Knew you wouldn’t do it pussy.”  
And I was grabbed and span around, I turned around to see it was coach who grabbed me and he looked at us both with fire in his eyes and smoke coming out of his ears.  
“Office. Now.”  
I looked down at the puddle of water and Roberts soaking wet clothes, I did feel guilty.

When we finally reached the office, the silence was unbearable, as if coach was daring us to say something but as nothing was made, coach slammed his fists down, hard, making me jump out of my skin.  
He spoke stern.  
“You two are the most childish players I have ever seen in my goddamn life! And I have been teaching 16 Years!.” He shouted “16 years!” He shouted even louder.  
“And you two fighting and being childish isn’t even the worst part it’s the fact you think you can both get away with it, well that isn’t going to happen boys. When you join a team the first thing you learn is to get along with teammates but you boys never seem to learn that.” “Am I right in thinking you never learnt that.”  
We both stayed silent, our eyes not daring to meet with his


End file.
